Reasons to Believe
by everlasting.rainbow
Summary: Possible one hundred themes on the romance and friendship between Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Third theme - "she whispers a sorry which falls out of his hearing".
1. The First Snow Seen

Where did this come from? I have no idea. I was only trying to write my creative piece for school and BAM! This happened instead. It's been a long time since I've written anything for FF, and I realise that my writing has changed drastically. Anyway, this is actually written as the first theme for the one hundred hitsuhina themes on LJ, created by 'clocklike'. I MIGHT be continuing this, though updates will be very infrequent and short as I'm loaded with work from school this year. Well, by all means, enjoy this fluff-ridden piece where the characters are rather OOC :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Yeah.

* * *

******Theme #1:** The First Snow Seen

-

-

Hinamori isn't sure what it was which made her stumble down the wet hillside to the sakura tree where he was asleep against. Kneeling down in front of the sleeping figure, she eyes the thin cotton yutaka he wore - unsuitable for the frigid temperatures during winter in Rukongai - and wonders how he could stay asleep in this cold weather (she remembers knitting a sweater for him later - though it was clumsily done with wide, gaping holes, he wore it nonetheless).

The last rays of the afternoon sun were slowly escaping from the thick, rain-ridden clouds and falls gently on his hair, adding a glow to the brilliant white shade.

Just like snow, she thinks.

(later, she will look back and tell him that he was the first snow she saw that year, and he will raise his eyebrow incredulously before calling her an idiot).

"Shiro-chan", she tries, rolling the new nickname off her tongue. Teal green eyes flash open suddenly and he fixes her with a dangerous glare which she easily dismisses with a grin.

"Where did that come from?", he scowls.

"I thought of it just then"

"Well, don't use it. Ever"

"Why not? It suits you"

"It's stupid"

"It's staying", she retorts, poking her tongue at him.

He mutters something unintelligent under his breath, which she chooses to ignore.

A cool chill had now settled with the dusk, and she notices the slight tremor which spread throughout his body. Knowing he would deny any signs of weakness, being the stubborn brat he was, she stands, hauling him up with her. As she pulls him along the path back home, she is surprised at the size and warmth of his hand - the way it fit comfortably over hers, instead of the other way around - and she vaguely wonders if she would still have the power, in the future, to protect him.

(oblivious as she was, she failed to notice the way he stared at the small of her back from behind, before walking quickly to fall into step beside her, his grip on her hand tightening just ever so slightly).


	2. By Your Hands

Extremely short update but hey, these are drabbles afterall. I'll try making the next one longer (whenever that'll be).

* * *

**Theme #2: By Your Hands**

-

-

There is a mountain of paperwork to tackle, a Matsumoto to drag back from her drink fest with Hisagi as she drowned her sorrows, discussions about the future with other captains, and so many other things which required attention after Aizen's unexpected betrayal.

But they don't even register in his mind. In fact, time is in a seemingly standstill for him, as he stands awkwardly by the doorway to Hinamori's recovery room in the fourth division.

Her face is pale, tormented by the nightmares that haunt her and she breathes in slow, unnatural breaths, which pains him to watch. Instead, he crosses the room to her bedside before hesitatingly taking her hand – as if hoping that the small pressure and warmth will help her fight the illusions in her head.

Almost imperceptibly, the rough edges of anxiety creased on her face soften a little and as he tightens his grip, he hopes, prays, wishes.

(_come back_).


	3. Just Beyond Distance

Hey, guys. Just a quick drabble on Hinamori's thoughts after chapter 392 of the manga. So check it out before you read this to get a clearer understanding of the situation. And also, if you find this short or ambiguous - don't worry, the next chapter/drabble will be like a sequel. This chapter is mainly just to set up....events :) (I know nothing much has 'happened' so far - I'm starting to think drabbles aren't really my thing).

* * *

**Theme #67: Just Beyond Distance**

-

-

They are standing next to each other, their breaths coming out in faint wisps in the cool evening air and though she tries to act oblivious, she can feel his stare at the thick bandages wrapped around her chest.

As he looks away, his guilt is almost tangible and the silence between them thickens with the words he cannot express, before it is broken with the rustling of his cloak when he turns towards her.

"Can you trust me?"

She stares at his outstretched hand, marred from years of battle and backbreaking practice, and she can't help but wonder if she isn't falling into another trap, if she isn't about to become another shell of herself as she depended her entirety on this boy.

It is this thought which scares her the most.

(a repetition of a past she has tried to suppress and forget).

So she whispers a sorry which falls out of his hearing and he can only let his hand drop back to his side as he watches her walk away – the distance between them stretching further and further until she disappears into the shadows of the night.


End file.
